


ad astra per aspera

by foldedpapermoon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fae!Chaewon, Fae!Jiwoo, Loona - Freeform, Vampire!Choerry, Vampire!Vivi, Warlock!Jinsol, Werewolf!Hyejoo, shadowhunters au, this is messy as FUCK lol rip, we love funky magical demon killing gays!, werewolf!hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedpapermoon/pseuds/foldedpapermoon
Summary: Jungeun has a problem too big to handle on her own (luckily she has 11 friends to help her out)OrThe loona as shadowhunters au that nobody asked for.





	ad astra per aspera

**Author's Note:**

> pls go easy on me lolol

"SOOYOUNG UNNIE! JUNGEUN UNNIE!" Yeojin barreled through the doors of the Institute, breathing heavily. "IT'S HASEUL UNNIE!" 

Jungeun ran from the training room with Sooyoung only a few steps behind. Yeojin was limping and bloody. "T-there was a Mantid Demon, and it... it bit her, and I tried an iratze but it didn't work and—" The young girl broke down. Sooyoung guided her to the library, where Heejin was studying, with an assurance that they would take care of it. Jungeun, meanwhile, grabbed her parabatai's armor from the training room, along with her Steele and a few seraph blades. 

She met Sooyoung outside the Institute, the older girl giving her the details of Haseul and Yeojin's mission. Jungeun was only half listening, she pulled out her phone and sent a text.

Need help. Meet us at the Institute asap.

Jung Jinsol, high warlock of Seoul and a... good friend of Jungeun's. She'd known the residents of the Seoul Institute for centuries, but she'd only recently arrived home from a long trip to Buenos Aires, upon which she met Jungeun. They had an interesting relationship, to say the least, but Jungeun knew she could rely on her.

Why, miss me already? I saw you yesterday Jungeun.

I'm serious Jinsol. Haseul got bit by a Mantid. 

Be there asap

Jinsol was waiting at the institute with Yeojin when they returned. Haseul wasn't in great condition, but she was well enough to mutter something about how she 'knew that little bastard wouldn't let her down'. For all the shit they gave each other, the siblings were as close as could be, and they were parabatai. Despite how young Yeojin was, Haseul trusted her with her life. 

The warlock quickly took Haseul into one of the spare rooms and asked that nobody bother her for a bit— this kind of magic would take a lot of focus to perform correctly. Jungeun didn't need to be told twice, the more she could avoid the older girl, the better.

She shucked off her gear and tossed it by her bedside, with a promise that she'd clean it up in the morning (she wouldn't), and climbed into bed. Her room at the Institute was painted a bright, vibrant red. She'd made the color choice as a child and never had the energy to change it since. Besides, with all the photos and maps she had hanging on the cluttered walls, you could barely see it. Jungeun had always had a passion for traveling, most of the photos she'd taken were her own. One in particular of her, her parents, and her sister in LA stood out. Jungeun's parents hadn't made it home from that trip.

But that was the life of a shadowhunter, Live fast, die young, that's what Soo always said. Jungeun never saw it that way. Maybe that's why she kept the walls red, she still remembered painting them with her mother and sister.

After her parents were killed, Jungeun threw herself into caring for the others at the Institute. Especially her one-year-younger sister Jiwoo. Jiwoo, with her strawberry blonde hair and multi-colored eyes. 

She was half fae. 

Last Jungeun heard, she was sold off to the Hunt. Every single night she prayed it wasn't true, but deep down she was starting to lose hope. 

The last time Jiwoo contacted her was a year ago, and she hadn't heard from her since. She was getting restless, if Jungeun had to burn down the world to find her sister, she would do it. 

Unlike with her parents, the wound of losing Jiwoo was still fresh. Jungeun tried not to think about it. 

Sooyoung was the only one she had left. Her childhood best friend, surrogate sister. She'd been orphaned from a young age, but the Kim family had happily taken her in. She'd latched onto Jungeun almost immediately and they'd been inseparable ever since. As soon as Jungeun turned twelve, they became parabatai. It wasn't a difficult decision for either of them, they always trained, studied, and patrolled together, so when Sooyoung asked her to be parabatai, of course she said yes. Jungeun loved Sooyoung more than anyone else in the world, bar Jiwoo, who couldn't be her parabatai anyway because of her difficulty baring runes.

As if she knew Jungeun was thinking of her, Sooyoung knocked on the bedroom door and entered, curling up in bed next to the younger girl. 

"She okay?" Jungeun brushed a lock of her parabatai's artifical burgundy hair out of her face. 

"She will be. Jinsol sent me to bed." Sooyoung sighed. She felt guilty, she knew about the complicated relationship between Haseul and her Parabatai, but she hadn’t thought to make sure Soo was doing alright. “Yeojin said she’s stable, at least.” 

Jungeun cursed herself mentally. She’d been so busy trying to avoid Jinsol that she completely forgot about Haseul’s parabatai, the poor young girl who thought her older sister was dying. She scolded herself for being so irresponsible.

Sooyoung saw the look on her face. “Don’t beat yourself up, it was a Mantid bite Jungie, you couldn’t have done anything.” 

“Yeah, yeah I guess.” She leaned over and flicked off the light. “Night.”

“Night, Jungie.” 

"Good morning sunshine." Jinsol sat at the kitchen counter, a bowl of cereal in front of her. 

"Why are you still here?" Jungeun rubbed her eyes and started a pot of coffee. Sure, she could boost her energy with a rune or two, but nothing felt better to her than hot coffee in the morning. 

The warlock, meanwhile, was looking as fresh as ever, like she’d had time for a full spa treatment overnight. Jungeun could only imagine how messy she looked. It made her feel insecure. 

“Did you want me to keep you friend alive or not?” She grabbed the box of Cheerios and refilled her bowl. “Anyway. Now that you’ve had a few days to think on it—“

“I’m gonna stop you right there.” She felt herself blushing, but tried to ignore it and focus on making her coffee. “I’m not interested.” 

“But you are interested. Sooyoung told me so.”

Jinsol had been trying to pick up Jungeun for weeks now. The problem with that was Jungeun definitely had feelings for the warlock, which was a whole host of problems on its own, the least of which was the Clave’s ban on relationships between shadowhunters and downworlders. Jungeun had admitted her feelings to the warlock one night when Sooyoung was pestering her for ‘acting funny’. She should’ve known then her loose-lipped parabatai wouldn’t be able to keep the secret. 

“C’mon Jungeun, just one date. There’s a cute Parisian cafe downtown, I hear they have great coffee.” Jinsol paused, “or... I could just portal is to Paris for a romantic dinner by the Eiffel Tower. Your call.” 

Before Jungeun could even think of a snarky response, or worse, actually consider the deal, Heejin piped up from behind them. 

“Portal me to Paris.” She yawned, “got nothing to do today anyway.” 

Jungeun was happy to take the distraction, much to Jinsol’s dismay. “You’re training with Sooyoung and I today, remember?”

“Actually on second thought, I have plans,” Heejin was a rebellious teenager, and wasn’t afraid to show it. She’d been going through a phase lately where she had no interest in shadowhunting anymore (opting to watch television in her room instead). Though she was only two years younger than Jungeun, it often felt like Heejin was her daughter. “Maybe we’ll do Paris another time.” 

The younger girl poured herself a mug of coffee and retreated back to her room without another word. Jinsol, meanwhile, finished her breakfast and placed her dishes in the sink. “So,” She said, “how does seven sound?” 

“Seven..?” Jungeun squeaked, “uhh, I guess I’ll see you then.”


End file.
